The Seven deadly sins
by 13eyonddeath
Summary: A series of oneshots of our favorite Varia buddies. Include Xanxus X Squalo, Belphegor X Squalo, Bel X Fran and many many more. Maybe hints of the other Vongola family members as well
1. The prince gets caught in the silver sno

_A/N:  
Hello everyone this is BeyondBirthday13 here. This is my first story and well I know this is no where near the date of Bel's birthday but I just decided to publish it now. Thanks for reading and please review_

_Disclaimer: Sorry me no own anything_

Stranded and lost. This was two things that Belphegor would not admit himself to be. Lost and stranded in a desolate forest surrounding the Varia base, covered in a thick blanket of snow.

_No _he thought, _a prince doesn't get lost._

Obviously the cold was getting to his head. He wore only his regular attire of the Varia jacket and trousers along with his usual striped shirt and tall white boots. This wasn't very good clothing though, to go out in the snow in. Everyone in the Varia (excluding Xanxus of course) was ordered to gather firewood. Every year on Christmas eve the Varia lit a bonfire. It was just Varia tradition. Even though Belphegor would normally not ever do such "peasant's work, Xanxus was a king while he was just a prince. Usually Xanxus would have just lazily purchased firewood from any place selling it.

_Boss must've been spending too much time with Mammon if he's too cheap to buy firewood. _

Belphegor was now panting since he was walking in literally every direction to find the way back to base. His body had long since stopped shivering.

_Great, stupid boss is gonna get me hypothermia. _

His breathing was slowing greatly and the bundle of wood in his arms felt heavier then they should. He knew he was starting to feel the symptoms of hypothermia cause well, he was a genius but he was too prideful to call for help. He had cell phone on him but didn't feel like calling for help since; after all he was a prince. At the moment he was a very stupid prince but nonetheless a prince. He decided that the only chance he had of getting back was to keep walking until he found the base. Now the base is a huge castle which means it shouldn't be so hard to find, right? Well since the snow was now falling down harder it made it almost impossible for Belphegor to see his surroundings and the snow covered trees hid everything from view. The cold was now nipping every inch of his body. He finally gave into the cold and collapsed onto the cold snowy ground.

_Stupid boss_ he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness _he had better at least plan a good funeral for my frozen body_ and with that closed his eyes, presumably for good.

Squalo trudged through the thick snow, loudly cursing out Xanxus in his mind. Squalo really didn't look where he was going since his mind was preoccupied at the moment with all the curses and swears he could mentally say to his boss. This caused him to not see a huge lump of snow in the ground and trip over it.

"VOOOII!"

Squalo had fallen face first into the snow and dropped all of the firewood in his arms. He loudly cursed out whatever made him trip and got up dusting himself off. He looked down at the ground to pick up his fallen firewood and saw something shiny in the snow. He dusted the snow off of the shining object and it turned out to be a tiara. The tiara was identical to the one Belphegor wore. Squalo also saw a hand sticking out of the snow. He quickly, while panicking and cursing out someone (he didn't know who to blame for this) in his mind dug up the snow from around the body. Squalo finally dusted off most of the snow and there laid Belphegor's cold body, lying face down in the snow.

"VOIII Belphegor get up!" the shark man said loudly although it was useless. He decided that the only thing he could do was take Belphegor back to the base and hope he was still alive. Squalo bent down and picked up the cold, unmoving body. Belphegor was still weakly breathing so he was still alive but was suffering from frostbite in several different places. Squalo started to trudge back towards base and it struck to him how would Belphegor end up in such a state? Belphegor himself was a genius and wouldn't get lost in the woods so close to their home. _But maybe he would_ the shark man thought as he carried the nearly lifeless body back home, forgetting the firewood both of them had held still left on the snowy ground.

Belphegor couldn't open his eyes. They seemed like they were glued shut. They were so heavy to lift and his head was too heavy to lift from him pillow.

_Wait, pillow?_

He finally got the strength to open his eyes and realized where he was. He was lying in his bedroom at the Varia headquarters. His head was lying on a pillow made of silk and feathers and his body was covered by a large fluffy blankets. His head felt horrible though. It felt as if Xanxus had thrown one of his crystal wine glasses at his head or maybe an empty bottle of whiskey. . His body oddly felt warm and cold at the same time. The surface of his skin felt like it was frozen yet the inside of his body made him feel like he was burning alive. The last thing he could remember was falling unconscious into the snow. He thought was going to die right then and there but he apparently had been wrong. In the back of his mind he heard a constant beeping sound but it wasn't very steady. He looked over to the side of his royal bed and saw several different monitors and IVs all strapped up to him. He hadn't noticed till now. Belphegor now also noticed he couldn't feel parts of his finger or toes.

_Must be frostbite_ the genius thought in his head. _But who brought me back?_

Belphegor just relaxed on his bed, thankful at least for the fact that he was still alive. With this he fell back into a comfortable unconsciousness.

Squalo walked through the narrow hallway of the base. It had been about three hours since he had found Belphegor's body out in the snow. Lussuria had of course, panicked his head off. They called in the doctor (there was one that always stayed at the base) and had Belphegor fixed up. It was only till now that Squalo made up his mind to see the Prince. Squalo wouldn't admit it to himself since he was the sin of Pride but he was in love with the Prince. He seemed to hate the brat quite a bit but truthfully he loved him. When Belphegor first arrived at the Varia, Squalo was the first person he met. Ever since then their relationship was a bit of an odd one. Xanxus didn't really care that Belphegor had gotten hypothermia and muttered something like

"The money used to buy that firewood is coming out of that trash's paycheck."

Squalo came to the room next to his with a little cardboard crown nailed to the door. The door was covered completely in blood though. Squalo knocked on the door though he didn't really expect an answer. There was no sound coming from the room except the unsteady beats of the heart monitor. Squalo decided to just let himself in. He walked into the room and saw the Prince connected to several different machines and IVs making him seeming even sicker. Squalo could also hear Belphegor's steady breathing although it was still pretty faint. He walked over to the bed of the Prince and sat in a comfy chair on the side of his bed. Usually at night, Mammon would come and read a bedtime story to Bel or do something to make him fall asleep for a price of course.

"Vooii get up already" he said in an amazingly soft voice. The softest he had ever said something. Maybe he didn't really want to disturb the prince or maybe his throat started hurting but the look in Squalo's eyes was something most assassins weren't supposed to show. His usually emotionless or full of rage but now it was full or concern for the Prince that lay before him. He sighed. Bel stirred in his sleep and muttered something that sounded like "-alo" Squalo looked at him dumbfounded. Had the Prince really said the shark man's name in his sleep? Maybe it was just his imagination.

Bel tried to open his eyes again. This time they were heavy from sleep as well as sickness. He thought though that he should open his eyes because he had the feeling of being watched. The Prince did NOT want to get killed in his sleep. He was a prince of course. His eyes slowly opened and what he saw in front of him startled him a bit. There in front of him sat the silver haired shark man he was always fond of. At first he thought it was some long haired assassin trying to kill him in his sleep but once he saw the man's face through his bangs he realized who it was.

"Squa….lo?"

The Prince's throat hurt like it was on fire. It felt like someone had taken the Prince's own knives and ripped out his throat with them. Bel couldn't help but wince at the pain. Usually he was fine with pain and he even invited it but this time it was internal pain that he had no control over. It pissed him off. He could see the concerned look on Squalo's eyes and instantly felt bad for making him worry. Squalo looked back. An assassin such as himself shouldn't ever cry, not even at death but the look of his prince lying so helpless and hurt made tears come to his eyes. He didn't know why. Either it was anger at the boss for making them go out to collect firewood which was the cause of Bel's sickness or whether it was because he was upset that Bel was sick and in pain. He knew well how Bel usually enjoyed pain but if pain like this could make him wince, it seemed to hurt pretty badly. Bel saw the shark man's eyes brimming with tears and felt horrible for making the shark man nearly cry all because of his pride not to call for help. Well, sloth actually since he was the sin of sloth. Squalo was pride not him. Bel's face pulled into a familiar Cheshire cat like grin. His lips were cracked and dry and the skin broke in a few places when he smiled but he didn't mind.

"Ushishishi….is Squalo worried about the Prince?" he said trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room. He tried to sound as normal (there was such a thing as normal for Bel?) as possible, like there was nothing the matter.

Squalo looked at him trying his best to hold back tears. Bel had been only centimeters away from death but could still pull off his signature smile.

"Voii you idiot you nearly died out there! You made us all worried!" Squalo said his voice breaking and a stubborn tear falling from his eye.

"All..." He didn't realize he was that important to the Varia but truthfully, he was like the baby of the family. Even though Mammon was the youngest being an infant and everything he sure didn't act like it. Bel acted like a demented child but everyone still babied him. He remembered how Lussuria would bake him cookies and Mammon would sometimes actually read to him without charge and Squalo would help him with whatever he needed. He only realized this now. He wanted to make Squalo feel better. He didn't want Squalo to feel bad about him being hurt.

"Squalo…" called the Prince staring up at him.

"Hm?"

Bel mustered all the strength he could and raised his arm from under the blankets and motioned for Squalo to come closer. Squalo inched closer to Bel and Bel pulled him into a hug. He hugged Squalo in a warm embrace using all the strength he could. Squalo was surprised. The Prince's body felt so small, frail and cold against his taller and warmer body. He knew the Prince was a bit lanky compared to his own muscular body but never realized how breakable his body seemed until now. Bel didn't know how long they stayed that way but he could feel his skin warmed by the shark man's touch. His muscles were all tensed from not being used to movement after being frozen for so long. He didn't want to let go though. He wanted to stay like that, Squalo's warm body pushed against his own; his warm breath could be felt on his neck. Squalo finally let go of Bel but back away. Bel laid himself back onto his bed. His body still felt weak but his smile was still as bright as ever. Squalo sat back down on the chair next to the Prince's bed. He reached into the pocket of his Varia jacket and pulled out a green box with a blue bow on top of it.

"Happy Birthday Bel…" Squalo muttered.

"The Prince's birthday?" Bel asked. He really didn't pay attention to what the date was. He knew his birthday was coming up but didn't really take any mind of it.

"You don't even know your own birthday?"

"I forgot…" Bel said not really caring. Without noticing his own actions, Belphegor raised a hand to his forehead and swept away his bangs, revealing his eyes so he could get a better look at the present. It was pretty hard to see through the mess of those bangs. Squalo stood there gaping at the sight of the Prince's eyes. If the Prince always left his eyes showing, he'd have another weapon other then his knives and wires. His eyes were a piercing light blue color that shined oddly. They were almost impossible to look away from.

"Hm?" Bel said not noticing what he had done.

"Voi brat here's you present. It's from all of us" Squalo said, turning his face to hide the hint of redness on his face. He handed Bel his birthday present. It wasn't a very big box and the fact it came from everyone meant this was probably the only present he was going to get. _A Prince deserves better then this_ he thought but he'd deal with it later. He unwrapped the box and took off the lid. Inside was a set of knives similar to his but they were in better condition and they looked more sharp and less breakable. Next to the knives was a large package of indestructible invisible wire. Under the two packages were bunch o envelopes all from different members of the Varia.

After ripping open all the envelopes Bel was sitting up in bed almost completely back to normal. It was amazing what a bunch of envelopes could do for a manic prince who had hypothermia.

"Wow, Mammon gave me a lot of money. Oooh and Lussuria promises to bake me cookies Ushishishi."

The prince was quite happy and Squalo sat there watching the Prince enjoy himself immensely. Even Xanxus wrote him a card which was technically an assignment written on a card that had happy birthday on it. It was still a pretty good gift in Bel's eyes since it involved ripping people to shreds. Squalo's envelope was unfortunately just a card. There was nothing special to it. This upsetted the Prince quite a bit He'd never admit it but he did love Squalo. He seemed only to be quite fond of the shark man but truthfully he loved him. The grin plastered on his face shrunk a bit and Squalo saw this. He saw the blue envelope in Bel's hand recognizing it to be his. Bel didn't know what Squalo was planning but Squalo leaned in towards Bel. Bel's eyes widened a bit as Squalo's face got close and finally, there lips met. The kiss was warm and gentle; something Bel didn't expect Squalo to be. The kiss deepened and Squalo held Bel closely to him. Bel gasped and Squalo quickly took this advantage to slide his tongue into the younger one's mouth. The kiss continued for a while before Squalo pulled away from a panting Bel. Bel looked up to Squalo in surprise of what just happened. Squalo just grinned and laughed, pulling Bel back into an embrace.

He whispered softly into Bel's ear "Once you get better, I'll let you have the rest of your present."

Bel blushed deep red and laughed "Ushishishi you'd better.

_A/N:_

_Kushushushu hoped you all enjoyed! I might add another chapter which describes Bel's late Birthday present and maybe even Christmas it depends on how many reviews I get and how much time I have._

_Well Ciao for now minna-san_


	2. Tears of Wrath for Pride

_A/N_

_Ello everyone! Cafe here with a new chapter of Seven deadly sins. This time its Xanxus X Squalo yayz!_

_Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything _

oooOOO0000OOOoooo

Xanxus sat in his 'throne' as he usually was. Whiskey bottle in hand, he sighed waiting for the departed rain guardian to return. Squalo had been previously sent to go buy Xanxus some more alcohol since his usual supply had run low.

_Where is that stupid piece of trash?_ Xanxus thought.

He wasn't worried of him of course. Xanxus wouldn't allow himself to have any feelings for that piece of trash. He didn't really care for anyone in the Varia. Well, that was what he always told himself. Everyone, even Mammon knew that was a complete lie. He had a different opinion of everyone in the Varia and cared at least a bit for each of them, even Levi.

He thought Bel was a sadistic serial killer but wouldn't admit he thought of him a bit like a son.

Mammon was an annoying greedy Arcobeleno but he was valuable since he did all of the annoying financial paperwork. It was a headache Xanxus didn't have to deal with.

Levi a than was a creepy stalker-ish person but Xanxus could deal with that. Levi never hesitated to do something for Xanxus.

Lussuria, even though he was a Gaylord Xanxus valued him for keeping the Varia together as a family. Lussuria kept them together as one dysfunctional family and that's how it always would be.

And then there was Squalo. Squalo had always been Xanxus' right hand man from the time they were young and he swore allegiance to him. Xanxus would always deny Squalo as a lover but couldn't deny the pleasure he felt those late nights he and Squalo spent together. Those nights where all could be heard were racing breaths heartbeats, moan, and the occasional call of Xanxus' name.

Xanxus was completely lost in thought when Bel knocked on the door. The knock was a single hit against the door but that one little sound changed the entire world to Xanxus but he didn't know it yet.

"Come in" Xanxus grumbled, hoping it was Squalo.

Much to his dismay Bel peeked in through the door.

"What do you want trash? And where's that shark scum?" Xanxus said angrily.

"Boss um, you should come here quick it's about Squalo…"

Xanxus raised an eyebrow. The annoying Prince didn't sound a thing like himself. His grin was gone and was replaced with almost an upset expression. Xanxus didn't like anyone disturbing his laziness. He didn't like anything that required getting off his throne but the look on Belphegor's face made him get up.

"What is it, trash?" he said as he walked to the door where Bel stood.

Bel was lost for words. He couldn't bear to tell his boss what had happened. He merely turned around and walked down the hall hoping Xanxus would follow him.

"Oi trash, where are we going?" Xanxus said as they walked down the hallway. Bel couldn't say anything. The usually annoying sadistic prince was being extremely quiet and not like himself. Xanxus didn't like this.

_What could have happened to make the kid like this? _

Belphegor silently opened the door that lead to the living room. He had already seen the scene but he didn't want to see it again. He merely stood to the side with his head hanging down and his face in a blank expression. Xanxus couldn't stand it anymore. It was driving him crazy how the kid was acting. Only when he saw the scene before him did he realize why Prince the Ripper was falling to pieces.

Levi a than was standing behind the couch with a smug look on his face as if, he had won something. It was as if he had won the best prize in the world but was trying his best not to show it.

Lussuria was leaning over the couch saying unintelligible words over whatever was on the couch.

Mammon was hovering above the head of the couch and underneath him was…silver hair?

There was silver hair all over the head of the couch and it was stained with blood. Xanxus walked over to the couch and Lussuria backed away. Xanxus could finally see the situation.

He saw the rain guardian lying vulnerably and bloody on the couch. His long silver hair was all over the place, covered in blood like the rest of the rain guardian.

"Wha…" was all Xanxus could manage.

Mammon explained what happened to the boss the best he could. Squalo was out buying Xanxus his alcohol and was completely concentrated on getting the order right so as not to anger the boss. He didn't notice that a bomb was about to explode in the shop. No one had noticed since it was a traceless bomb. The bomb exploded which spilled the alcohol everywhere and lit the entire place on fire. Squalo was caught for the first time in his life off guard. He had been flung straight into a wall and was burned horridly. To make matters worse, some enemies captured Squalo and incapacitated him and nearly killed him. Squalo, being Varia quality for a reason, escaped barely with his life and got his way back to Varia base. Now he was barely alive lying on the couch.

"Oi….trash get up…" Xanxus said, not wanting to believe what he saw in front of him. Squalo couldn't be lying here.

This had to be a sick joke. It had to be.

If it was real then time should have stopped.

There could be nothing without Squalo.

That was what went through Xanxus' mind.

Xanxus knelt next to him. He didn't think about what he was doing. He didn't think about how weak he seemed to his subordinates. He didn't care. All he saw was the man in front of him. The man he had held all those late nights. The man who had vowed to always be loyal to him.

"Xan…xus" croaked the rain guardian. He barely had enough strength to open his eyes but tried to anyway. He couldn't speak very well but he had to say something. He knew his time was quickly running out. He didn't want to leave without giving his last message to his boss.

Xanxus leaned closer to the shark that was barely conscious. Squalo lifted his arm and tried to reach out towards Xanxus.

"Xanxus…I…lo…"

The arm fell limp and the rain guardian closed his eyes permanently, never to set on the scared, raven haired man's face ever again.

Xanxus couldn't move. At that exact moment his entire world had crumbled before him. Time seemed to have stopped.

"Trash, get up…get up this instant! Open your mother f*****g eyes already!"

Lussuria tried to restrain his boss but failed. Nothing could stop Xanxus now. He lost it. Everything meant nothing to him now.

Everyone decided to leave the room to give the boss alone time. Bel was starting to act like an insane prince again. The sight of the rain guardian was too much for him to handle and even Prince the Ripper broke. The loud "Ushishishi" was heard from the corridor. Levi a than didn't leave the boss though.

"Boss now I"

"Shut up trash! Get out!"

"But boss"

"GET OUT!"

Levi grumbled out of the room. He must've not really loved his boss if he couldn't realize what state he was in. He didn't understand his sin of jealousy made the boss hate him so much.

Xanxus could do nothing but kneel there, next to the body of the deceased rain guardian. Xanxus should have been used to death. He saw it ever time he went on a mission. He saw all the time. The sight should have been nothing to him but this. This was something totally different. Never in his mind did he ever see any of his guardians' deaths. That was something that just didn't exist to him. He could never imagine little Bel dying nor could he see Lussuria dying. They were just too…much themselves to die. The thought of that never existed in his mind.

Xanxus could now feel warm tears running down his scarred face. He was then grateful for everyone leaving him alone. He was glad none of them would see him weak like this. This wasn't like him. Xanxus was the leader of the Varia. One of the most feared men in the mafia. Yet one death could make everything disappear.

Xanxus didn't know how long he stayed that way but when he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the large room of the Vongola household. He was wearing a dark suit and in the middle of a room, was a casket.

_The trash's funeral_ he thought.

He felt more normal now (yes there was a normal for Xanxus) like he cried all he could. He was now an empty void of nothingness. He stared at the closed casket with a large bunch of white flowers on top of it.

_Why was the casket closed? _He thought.

Then he remembered that the body had been blown up and burned. The thought brought bile up his throat. He didn't notice everyone bustling around. It was a sort of loud quietness that made you want to scream or go insane.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss…Xanxus-sama"

Xanxus looked down to the person who had spoken to him. It was the leader of the Vongola, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Normally Xanxus would show his hate for the kid but he had no emotions left. He merely nodded and the Vongola Decimo walked away.

_It shouldn't be like this_ Xanxus thought.

_Squalo shouldn't be dead. It was impossible. _

_He should have never died like that. _

_He should've never been in that liquor store._

And then Xanxus thought more.

_I should have never sent him to the liquor store. _

_That should have been Levi._

_Levi wouldn't have died._

Xanxus was now completely zoning out not noticing anything around him.

_It was my fault for sending him._

_If I didn't send him he'd be alive._

_It was my fault_

_My fault…_

"_Boss…."_

_My fault…_

"_Voii Boss…"_

_He shouldn't have died._

"_Voii Boss wake up"_

_He shouldn't have ended this way._

"_Voii boss you're gonna get a cold!"_

Xanxus opened his eyes and finally realized reality.

There was no casket beside him. There was no crowd of people in black clothing. There was no dead body. There was only Xanxus himself sitting on his 'throne' in his office and Squalo standing above him. His eyes felt a bit tired and fuzzy from sleep. Squalo filled his vision. His long silver hair, his silver eyes, his pail skin, his Varia uniform shined into his eyes. Xanxus couldn't react. He could hardly believe what was before him. His Squalo didn't die. His Squalo was right in front of him.

"Voii, what boss? You're looking at me weird"

"I'll look at you however I want to, trash…"

Xanxus had gotten out of his shock. Everything he had seen was only a dream. It wasn't real.

"Voii I'm leaving now."

Squalo turned and headed for the door.

"I never gave you permission to leave, trash."  
"Voii I don't need your permission"

"Come here trash…"

Squalo turned back around and walked towards his boss. There was something off about Xanxus. He didn't seem mad. He didn't seem like his usual self. He seemed…softer.

Xanxus didn't bother getting up from his chair. He grabbed Squalo down towards him and made their lips meet.

The kiss was something Squalo had never expected. Xanxus had pulled Squalo all the way onto his lap and kissed him gently. Xanxus never did anything gently but now with the rain guardian in his arms, he wanted to make sure Squalo wouldn't disappear if he kissed too roughly or held him too tightly. The kiss slowly deepened. Finally Xanxus reluctantly pulled away.

Squalo looked at his boss in confusion. It was nothing like the other kisses he had receiven from Xanxus. They were all rough and unexpected. This kiss was gentle and sweet. Xanxus still had his arms around him so he couldn't move.

"Xanxus…"

"Shut up Squalo…just shut up and stay here with me…"

Squalo's eyes widened. Xanxus had actually used his name. He stayed sitting on Xanxus' lap for a long while. After a while the intimacy between them couldn't be ignored much longer and they both made their way to Xanxus' bedroom which wasn't too far away.

None of the Varia members said anything when Squalo appeared to be walking with a slight limp the next day.

ooooOOO0000OOooooo

_A/N  
So I hoped everyone enjoyed! The next couple will be BelXFran_


End file.
